


Why Me?

by lielabell



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-18
Updated: 2009-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco slammed her against the wall, barely pausing to pull aside her knickers before pushing into her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

Draco slammed her against the wall, barely pausing to pull aside her knickers before pushing into her. His eyes half lidded, he tore at the buttons running down the length of her blouse, pushing it out of the way to nuzzle at her breasts. Ginny gasped, her fingers scrabbling at the smooth surface as she arched into his touch. She almost sobbed as he pulled away, studying her with a look that sends shivers up her spine.

"What I want to know is why me?" he asked as he wrapped a hand in her hair and yanked back. Ginny let out a whimper as her eyes flickered shut. "Not that I object to anything that causes you to spread those lovely thighs of yours; just that I want to know who I should be thanking and why."

He bit down on her shoulder and she shuddered as pain shot through her, smoothing over the shame. "He hates you," she gasped. Draco altered his rhythm, shifting his stance so that he was driving deeper into her with each thrust. Ginny moaned and rocked against him, wanting more and despising herself for it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Why Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496203) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
